Eyes
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Eyes. Lots of people called them the pathway to the soul. I wasn't sure if they were exactly true. Sure, eyes showed emotion... they showed a lot of other things as well.


**Mew: A random drabble that I wrote, edited, and am now posting before I go to bed. Enjoy!**

**Eyes**

Eyes. Lots of people called them the pathway to the soul. I wasn't sure if they were exactly true. Sure, eyes showed emotion... they showed a lot of other things as well.

Red's eyes, dyed crimson in hue, were brave and strong. They could show burning anger, endless love, or strength for anyone who needed to borrow some. You could see the trust he had in his friends, the bond with his Pokemon, the childishness he once had. His eyes were ones belonging to a true Fighter.

Green's eyes were a sharp, intelligent forest green color. They showed a cold, stoic outer persona, with perhaps a soft side hidden underneath. Calculating precision calls and a responsible guy, his eyes showed slight distrust, but knowledge that he could rely on his friends, all of them. Perhaps he didn't show his Pokemon the amount of love that Red or Yellow did, but he had trained them well and they loved him for that. Green's eyes showed someone that you could solidly rely on no matter what situation you were in.

Blue's eyes were a bright cheery sea color, showing mischief, thievery, and slyness, but nestled deep within you could find fear, mistrust, and other emotions. Recently, trust, love, friendship and bonding have appeared in her eyes. She knows what's right, what's wrong, but doesn't always act according to plan. Blue is truly a tricky girl to navigate.

Yellow's eyes show total innocence, trust and love. She loves her Pokemon to death, and shows it in every movement. She's shy, but cheerful, and wants others to be happy too. Dandelion yellow eyes show admiration for her seniors, and growing confidence in herself as well. Yellow is a soul that shall never be tainted, no matter how much darkness is surrounding her, for her aura shall purify all that's around her.

Golden orbs from the first of the Johto Pokedex Holder sshows wicked cheerfulness, fun loving, and admittedly a bit of perverted-ness, but totally committed to the cause, as Gold may have put it once. He's unorthodox, but a good father to the eggs he loves raising. Sure, they might imitate his attitude, but Gold's a good kid. His eyes show protectiveness and willingness. You just have to search for it.

Silver's eyes are like Green's and Blue's combined - cold, sly, and suspicious. He's smart in his own way; at times, he can glare colder than Green, and that's a hard feat to achieve. Silver's eyes are suspicious, somewhat mistrusting, but Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, and his friends have taught him to slowly melt his icy heart and open his eyes to what the world is really like. He's still suspicious, but now, his eyes are showing trust and contentment.

Mine I would consider serious and hardworking. I can't really say for myself, but I'm a bit like Green and perhaps Silver? I'm not sure. I can be quite serious at times. Yeah. That works.

Ruby's eyes show compassion, beauty, and hidden inner strength. He may say he's not, but he's really very strong. He could easily be on par with Green if he wished. But enough of that, Ruby's red eyes show a hidden arsenal of beauty, talent, and strength.

Sapphire's eyes show pure strength and will. She's one of the strongest fighter's I've ever met, both in real life and Pokemon battles. Her soul bears the marks of a girl once loving dresses, and her eyes reflect that, every time Ruby makes her a new outfit and she – unwillingly – puts it on, and her eyes shine with joy. Bright blue eyes show intelligence in the field and love for her Pokemon.

Emerald's eyes show slight resentment, but also kindness and love. (I have been saying that quite a lot, haven't I?) Emerald is a strange boy, but he has a large heart.

And finally, the Sinnoh Trio. They all have similarly colored eyes, although Platinum's a bit more dull with a silver sheen, and Pearl's somewhat orange and cream colored. Diamond's is also on the dull side, but only ever so slightly.

I'll start with Diamond, shall I? At first glance, his eyes show laziness, with a huge appetite. But take another look, and there's long determination, with an age old wisdom and patience that only he seems to hold.

Pearl's eyes show an impatience rivaling Diamond's patience, and an synchronization with the said boy that even Red's and Green's bond can hardly compare. He is truly a trustworthy boy, if not a bit rash.

And finally, Platinum. Her eyes show a whimsical wisdom, filled with curiosity and knowledge. She has innocence in her eyes, like Yellow, but also a strength to be feared.

All in all, the eyes are like a link to the soul. Although I don't really believe in things like that, this is something I can and truly do believe.

_Crystal_


End file.
